Truth Or Spin
by whoreface-x
Summary: This story is set just after Libby and Ana Lucia die. They know that it was Micheal that shot them so he is off in the jungle somewhere. Shannon and Boone aren't dead. The survivours all sit down to play a game of truth or spin... CHAPTER 14!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set just after Libby and Ana Lucia died, Shannon and Boone aren't dead.**

"I thought we could all get together and play a game, to cheer everyone up!" Shannon exclaimed as she looked around the circle of crash survivors. It wasn't pretty, everyone looked miserable, you could tell that all the girls had been crying.

"What're we playing then?" Hurley asked.

"It's a game that I made up, I used to play it at sleepovers when I was younger, its called Truth or Spin, its like a cross between Truth or Dare and Spin The Bottle" Shannon explained, "you pick someone and ask them 'truth or spin' if they say 'truth' you ask them a truth question, if they say 'spin' they have to spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on"

"That makes absolutely no sense" said Boone

"Shut up!" said Shannon

"Hey, dudes are we playing or what?" asked Hurley

"I'll go first!" said Shannon, "I choose …. Kate! Truth or spin?"

"Um, spin!" said Kate as she span the bottle

She watched it as it span round and round and round and round, finally, it stopped, she gulped as she moved her gaze up to the man it landed on.

"Well freckles, here we are again!" the southern man said triumphantly.

"Wait, you guys have kissed before!" squealed Claire

"I didn't ask for truth!" snapped Kate

"You have to kiss now" said Shannon

Kate moved in towards Sawyer and kissed him, and soon after, he slipped his tongue in her mouth, earning a few whistles from the rest of the group and making Kate back away.

"aww, freckles, I was just gettin' into that!" said Sawyer.

"tough!" said kate, "my turn, I choose, Jack, truth or spin?"

"um truth" jack said, he was still a bit pale after seeing kate and Sawyer kiss.

"ok, um, Where did you get your tattoos?"

"oh, ok fine, I got very drunk in collage and some friends dared me to get tattoos, so I did, its nothing exciting!"

"oh, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place then?" Kate asked

"I wanted to see what you'd come up with" Jack shrugged. "My turn, um, Claire, truth or spin?"

"Spin!" Claire said as she span the bottle, it landed on Sawyer again.

"Hell, the chicks love me!" he said, as Claire leaned in to kiss him, frowning as she did it.

"Kate truth or spin?" Claire asked once she was finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned Lost then I would be living in a villa on a beach in Hawaii.**

"_Kate truth or spin?" Claire asked once she was finished._

"Um, truth?" Kate answered, worried about the question she was about to get.

Claire grinned mischievously, "Who, on this island and before this game, have you kissed, and when?"

Kate frowned and looked at the ground so that she didn't have to look at anyone. "Sawyer, when we thought he had Shannon's inhalers. He said that he would tell me where they were if I kissed him" Sawyer grinned and everyone shot him looks of disgust, "and Jack, the day Sawyer got back from being on the raft" Kate finished quietly.

Claire moved quickly to sit beside Shannon and they both started squealing, Hurley just said "dudes!" Sawyer, for once, didn't say anything.

"My turn!" Kate said loudly and irritably, she was anxious to change the subject, "Sun, truth or spin?"

"Spin" Sun span the bottle and it landed on Boone, after persuading Jin to let her and that it was only a game and he had nothing to worry about, she leaned it to kiss him, Jin looked very much like he was about to punch Boone.

"Hurley, truth or spin" Sun asked

"Um, truth"

"Ok, what is the most exciting thing you've ever done?"

"Um, I won the lottery,"

"Man, how much d'you win?" asked Sawyer

"Um, $114 million"

"You got any spare?"

Hurley ignored this and asked, "Shannon, truth or spin?"

**I know this chapter is short, but I promise I will try to make the next one bigger. I think it will also come up that Sawyer slept with Ana Lucia. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! Keep them coming! Due to popular demand, there will be a Shayid kiss in this chapter!**

_Hurley ignored this and asked, "Shannon, truth or spin?"_

"Spin!" Shannon said confidently as she span the bottle.

It landed on Sayid! They both grinned furiously, and then blushed. Shannon leaned in towards him and kissed him passionately.

"Now, it is my turn" said Sayid, still blushing, "Boone, truth or spin?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever seen anyone famous?"

"Well, I saw Tony Randerson at a baseball game in '94"

"Dude that was '95"

"No it wasn't!"

During the debate, Sawyer had noticed something. Jack and Kate where sitting a little bit away from the rest of the group, having what looked like a whispered argument, but the others were making so much noise that Sawyer could only hear snatches of conversation.

",you can't just ignore it Jack!"

"I know but I just can't deal with it just now!"

"Well you're going to have to!"  
"No I don't!"

", people will notice!"

"I'm just worried about what people will think!"

"It's a _baby _Jack, you can't ignore it!"

"Hello? Jack?" asked Boone, snapping Jack out of his conversation

"Yeah?"

"Truth or spin?"

"Oh, right, spin"

The bottle landed on…

"No way!" said Charlie, "I am not kissing Jack, he'll just have to spin again!"

"Those are the rules Charlie" said Shannon only slightly amused, with Claire sitting next to her in fits of laughter.

"Yeah Charlie, you have to!" she said, trying hard to breathe

"Sorry Charlie" Jack said, "but rules are rules"

Jack leaned in and kissed Charlie, for all of two seconds, then he pulled away quickly and wiped his lips on his hand, while Charlie spat on the ground.

"Ok, my turn!" Charlie exclaimed, "Claire, truth or spin?"

**Please review and tell me what you would like to happen next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your review, but you'll have to wait and see if it is a Jaby, it could be something else!**

"_Ok, my turn!" Charlie exclaimed, "Claire, truth or spin?"_

"Do I really have to?" asked Claire pleadingly

"Yes"

"Fine, spin" Claire span the bottle and it landed on Jin

"Oh dear"

Sun explained to Jin that Claire had to kiss him, he didn't look happy. Claire leaned in to kiss him and he pulled away and started yelling at her in Korean and walked off.

"Ok" what happens now Shan?"

"Well, I guess you just choose someone"

"Ok, Jack, truth or spin?"

"Truth"

"Um, have you ever been married?"

"Yes, once"

"Wow, I didn't know that!" said Hurley

"Ok!" said Jack, "Sawyer, truth or spin?"

"Truth"

Jack grinned, "Who was the last person you slept with?"

"You are one sick son of a bitch bringing that up!" Sawyer spat out angrily

"It's just a question" Jack shrugged

"You know the answer to that one, doc" Sawyer growled

"Do you think they slept together?" Shannon whispered so only Claire could hear her

"No!" Claire said, "They hate each other!"

"Well then how does Jack know?"

"Dude, just answer the question!" Hurley said impatiently

Sawyer mumbled something inaudible

"Speak up!"

"Ana Lucia" he said quietly, "that's how she got my gun"

The circle of people was silent

"Well, I think it's safe to say that game is over" Sawyer said as he walked away.

**That's not the end of the story! You will probably find out about the baby thing in the next couple of chapters! Don't forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

"_Well, I think it's safe to say that game is over" Sawyer said as he walked away._

The next morning Kate walked along the beach, she sat down, she wasn't mad at Sawyer, just shocked. She felt someone come along and sit beside her.

"Mornin' freckles"

"What d'you want Sawyer?"

"Figured you could use some company" he said, "you looked kinda sad, what's up?"

"Nothing" she said quickly,

"Somethin's up freckles"

"It's just Jack" she said, "He's being an ass"

"He wasn't such an ass when he knocked you up, freckles"

"What?"

"Heard you two talkin' last night, 'bout a baby"

"No, sawyer, I'm not pregnant!" said Kate laughing, "I suppose I'd better tell you now, Jack and I were out walking in the jungle the other day, and we found a baby"

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, "where is it now?"

"I left it with a woman called Kristy"

"Oh, tall chick, blonde hair?"

"Yeah"

"She likes me"

"Shut up"

They were both silent for a while

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"What's that now freckles?"

"About Ana, why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't see any point freckles"

"When I asked you how she got your gun, you lied"

"That I did"

"But you told Jack, you wouldn't tell me, but you told Jack"

"You mad at me?"

"No, I don't know, it's just, you could of just told me"

"Like I said, didn't see any point, she's dead now anyway"

"So that's that?"

"That's that"

"You're impossible, you know that?" Kate said as she walked off.

**Sorry to everyone who was hoping for a Jaby, there isn't one, but there might be one later in the story, you never know! Keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I'm just playing with it.**

"_You're impossible, you know that?" Kate said as she walked off._

It wasn't until she was gone that Sawyer realized something.

"Hey doc!" Sawyer said as he entered the caves, looking around he saw Jack talking to a dark haired man, and Claire sitting with baby Aaron on a rock next to the mini waterfall

"What do you want Sawyer?"

"You seen freckles about?"

"No, why?"

"Cos I got a bone to pick with her"

"What about?"

"_She _comes to give _me _a lecture about screwin' Ana, and it turns out she screwed _you_. Talk about cheek!"

Jack went pale and tried to say something, but found that his throat was dry

"What?" he choked out

"I said 'she screwed you' do you listen?"

"Maybe you should see what Kate thinks about that" Jack said, pulling himself together

"That I will doc, take care of you're baby" Sawyer said as he walked off

"What!" Jack asked, but found that Sawyer was already gone

Suddenly, Claire started squealing

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" she said really fast, "is that true?"

"Is what true?"

"Don't act dumb Jack!" she said sternly, "What Sawyer said!"

"Go ask Kate, I'm busy"

"That's why the red socks will never win the series" said Claire

"What!" asked Jack

"Oh, it's something my dad used to say when my mom was yelling at him about being late or something. The last time I saw him was when I was about five, turns out me and my mom were just his secret family, and he had another one in the states. Him and mom broke up when she found out, he tried to see me a couple of times, but mom wouldn't let him."

"What was his name?" Jack asked quietly, afraid of the answer

"Christian Sheppard"

"Um, Claire?" Jack said, "That was my dad too, me and my mom were his other family"

"You're kidding"

"No, I'm so sorry Claire"

But Claire was smiling, "what're you sorry for? I have a brother!" she said as she hugged him.

**AHHHHHHHH! That was so much fun to write! YAY! Don't forget to review!**

**It will defiantly come up that Jack's dad died, but I just wanted to end this chapter on a happy note.**


	7. Chapter 7

_But Claire was smiling, "what're you sorry for? I have a brother!" she said as she hugged him._

"Hey, freckles!" Sawyer called out

Kate was sitting beside the waterfall that they had found

"What do you want now Sawyer?" she asked angrily, "I came out here to get away from you!"

"I got a bone to pick with you!"

He sounded mad

"What's that then?"

"How comes when I said you slept with Jack and he knocked you up, you said you weren't pregnant, but you never said you didn't screw him?"

Kate's face turned bright red

"That's what I thought" he said, "so don't come to me with all that shit about Ana when you screwed Jack!"

Before he knew it, her lips were on his and his hands slid up her shirt, but as quickly as it started, it stopped and Kate ran off

"Son of a bitch!"

"Jack?" Claire asked as she put Aaron in his crib

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where dad is?" she asked, "because that's part of the reason I was coming to America, to find him. Me and my mom had this big falling out, because I wanted to see him and she wouldn't let me, she disowned me after that"

"Um, Claire?" Jack said tentavly, "I'm sorry but, dad lost his job, and he ran off to Sydney. So I went to find him, he had had a heart attack, he died, that's why I was going back to LA, to bury him."

Claire went pale and burst into tears, and Jack hugged her tight, suddenly there was a rustling in the buses and Kate came out

"Oh, hey guys" she said and Jack noticed her face was red as if she had been crying, "oh, Claire, what's wrong?"

"Its dad" she sniffed, "dads dead"

"What's she..." Kate started, but Jack shot her a look that said 'long story'

"Right, Claire, sweetie, you need to come and sit down now, that's it" said Kate as she guided Claire to sit down and rubbed her back

There was more rustling in the bushes and a shout of

"Freckles!"

"Oh shit" said Kate

Sawyer ran into the caves and moved towards Kate

"Not now Sawyer" Kate said, shooting him a warning look and gesturing towards Claire, who was still crying violently

Sawyer walked over to Jack and whispered

"What happened to her?"

"It's a long story"

"Well, doc, I got all the time in the world on this damn island!"

"She's my sister"

"Oh, well, I can see why she's cryin' then, I wouldn't want you for a brother either"

Jack chose to ignore this comment and said, "she just found out our dad is dead"

"Jesus, I thought you was jokin' doc, what're the chances, eh?" Sawyer said, "y'all endin' up on the same god forsaken' island? With the same dad? Creepy."

"I know"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, my dreams are shattered!**

"_I know"_

A day had passed, and Claire wasn't any better, Kate stayed with her, mostly to make her feel better and keep her company, but also to stay away from Sawyer. Jack came into Claire's tent

"I don't know what's wrong Jack" she said, "I didn't even know him, so I don't know why I'm crying"

"Its ok Claire, it's ok to cry"

"It's just, he died, and I didn't get to say goodbye" she sobbed, "He died thinking that I hated him"

"If it makes you feel better, he died thinking I hated him too"

"Why?"

"It was me who lost him his job, he was drinking on the job, and I ratted him out" he said grimly, "that's why he left"

Later that night, Jack made an announcement to the group, about the baby

"The other day, me and Kate were out in the jungle-"

"Doing what, doc?" Sawyer said suggestively, getting some high-fives from Charlie and Hurley

Lately, Sawyer, Charlie and Hurley had taken to cracking jokes about Jack and Kate at every given opportunity

"We were out _walking_ and-"

"Are you _sure_ you were walking?" asked Charlie, earning some woo-hoo's from Sawyer and Hurley

"We were out walking and we found something-"

"Was it each other?" said Hurley

"No, stay-puft, that was just lame" said Sawyer

"I know, but, I couldn't think of anything!"

"_Anyway, _we were out walking, and we found something in the jungle, we found a baby"

There were gasps and shocked faces from the crowd, the only one who didn't look shocked was Sawyer

"Dude, did you know about this?" asked Hurley

"Yeah"

"How'd you find out?"

"Freckles told me, the other day"

"Why'd she tell you?"

"cuz, I heard her 'n' Jackass talkin' 'bout a baby, 'n' I thought he'd knocked her up, but turns out they found a baby, hence the speech"

"Oh, cool dude"

**I know this is a bad way to end it, but I didn't know what else to say! There will be more games in the next couple of chapters, and Sawyer will talk to Kate! YAY! I think this will turn out to be a skate fic, let me know what you think I should do! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right, I've had hate mail and death threats about saying that I might make it a skate fic, so it won't be a skate fic. Sorry to the very few people who wanted skate. This chapter is really short, but the next chapter will be better and longer, and will be up by tomorrow afternoon at the latest!**

"_Oh, cool dude"_

Kate was sitting on the beach in the shade with the baby, that doesn't have a name yet, when Sayid came up to her

"Kate can I ask you something?" he said in his thick Iraqi accent

"Do you want to know about Jack?" she said angrily, "cos everyone else already does, and I'm getting really pissed off with people coming up to me!"

"Who has asked you about Jack?"

"Lets see, I've had, Sawyer, Charlie, Hurley, Sun and Claire, and I am seriously surprised that Shannon hasn't asked me yet!"

"Asked you what exactly?"

"If I've slept with Jack!" she said, "I mean, it ok for you to sleep with Shannon, no-one says anything, but if I was to sleep with Jack, I get people coming up to me all day. I didn't sleep with Jack though. I will kill that man, and Sawyer too!"

Why would you kill them?" asked Sayid

"because, Jack won't talk about it, if anyone comes up to him he tells them to ask me, because he's busy, and Sawyer, don't get me started on him, he's the one who started this, he asked Jack in front of Claire, and Claire told Shannon, and Shannon just told everyone!" Kate raved, "It's ridiculous!"

Just then Shannon came over

"Told you she would"

"Hey Kate, hey Sayid"

"Hi, well I better be going, bye Kate"

"Aww, the baby is so cute, have you given her a name yet?"

"No, not yet. So, I guess you want to know about Jack?" she said wearily

"No, I mean, I do, but not just yet" she said, "tonight, we are having a girls night out!"

"Who's we?"

"Me, you, Claire and Sun!"

"Oh, joy, a whole night of questions about Jack, I can't wait" Kate said sarcastically

"Hey freckles!"

"What!"

She turned around and he was sitting on a seat outside his tent

"Oh, touchy!" he said, "I've been meaning to talk to you!"

"About what?"

"I think you know what about!"

"Not now Sawyer, I just got the baby to go to sleep!"

"She got a name yet?"

"No, not yet" she said, "but I need to ask you something?"

"Oh, sure, freckles" he said sarcastically, "I can't ask you a question, but it's ok for you to ask me one!"

"Yeah, it is"  
"well, shoot"

"You got any alcohol?"

"What for?"

"Drinking, what else?"

"You gonna drink it all yourself, freckles?"

"No"

"Oh, I see, givin' some to Jacko?"

"No"

"You care to explain?"

"We're having a girl's night out" she said exhausted, "and all the other girls are to scared to ask you for it!"

"Who's we?"

"Me, Shannon, Claire and Sun"

"Well, freckles, you can have some, but it's gonna cost ya"

"What's it going to cost?"

"A kiss"

"Fine" she said and she kissed him, "now can I have the booze?"

"Well, you sure can, freckles!"


	10. Chapter 10

"_Well, you sure can, freckles!"_

"Right, who wants to go first?" Claire asked

The girls were playing truth or dare and they had half of Sawyer's alcohol, they were sitting on the secret beach that Sayid took Shannon to

"I will!" said Shannon

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Are you in love with Sayid?"

"Um…. Yeah, sort of"

"OH MY GOD! YAY!

"My turn"

"Sun, truth or dare?"

"Dare"  
"the next time you see him, you have to kiss Boone!"

"No, that's not fair, I'm married!"

"So just make sure Jin doesn't find out, and if he does, which he won't, just tell him the truth!"

"Fine!" she said moodily, drink a bit of her vodka, "Claire, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"Have you ever kissed Charlie?"

"Um….. Once"

"Oh my god! When?" asked Shannon

"That wasn't part of the question" Claire said, waggling her finger.

Back on the beach, the guys were sitting round the fire, bored out of their skull.

"This is so bloody boring!" said Charlie

"You got that right!" said Jack

"Aww, you missin' freckles?" sawyer said teasingly

Jack ignored him

"Aww, look, diddums is embarrassed!"

Back with the girls, they had stopped playing truth or dare, and, having got through most of the booze that Sawyer gave them, were just firing random questions at each other. The first question was

"So, Kate, did you sleep with Jack?" asked Shannon

"Way to be subtle Shan" said Claire, scornfully

"Well, we're going to ask her anyway!" she said, "So, did you?"

"Yes" she said with a sigh

"So, how was it?"

"It was……. Amazing!" Kate said, but she still looked upset

"So, what's wrong then?"

"The next day, I kissed Sawyer"

There were gasps and shocked looks all around the camp

"What are you going to do?" sun asked quietly

"I don't know" Kate said truthfully, her voice shaking, "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did, and now Sawyer keeps trying to talk to me about it, and I have to keep making excuses"  
"oh, that's what that was about then" said Claire

"Oh, cos we're supposed to know what that means" Shannon said sarcastically

"When I was crying in the caves, that's why he was looking for you, Jack said after you looked like you had been crying. That was just after you kissed him, wasn't it"

Kate nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "what do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, the best thing would just be to forget about it, and pretend it never happened"

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, Coming Soon – BOYS NIGHT OUT! HELL YEAH! Also, there will be drunkenness of some sort! Tell me what you think I should do next!**


	11. Chapter 11

All of the girls were lying on the san, completely drunk, except for Sun, because of the baby, she had only had half of one of the mini bottles of Vodka.

"You know, we should probably get back to camp, the guys will be bored stiff" she said

"We could, _or _we could make snow angels!" Kate said, a grin plastered to her face

"There's no snow, _stupid_" said Claire

"Well, we'll make sand angels then!" Kate said indignantly

"Ok" all three girls started to wave their arms and legs about

"I'm going to go and get the guys. Don't go anywhere!" she said as she walked off

"Lets go play in the woods" Kate said childishly as she tried to stand up, she got up, and promptly fell back down, "I'm not good at that" she started to wave her arms and legs about again

"Hey guys?"

"Oh hey Sun" said Jack

"Um, we need some help"

"Why what happened!" jack said urgently

"You'd all better come and see this"

They all started over to the secret beach

"Bloody hell!" said Charlie, "what happened"

He was looking at Shannon, Kate and Claire, all still making sand angels

"I'm bored" said Kate, sitting up, "Hi guys! Come sit. Sawyer, I think we might need some more, alc- alco- alc-, drinks!" Kate looked pleased with herself

"Now, freckles, I think you may have had enough!"

"Have not!" Kate said and crossed her arms

"Hey Sawyer!" Shannon said, pointing in his direction, and missing him "you got anymore booze? Cos I'd like some."

"No"

"_Selfish_"

"Hey Kate" Jack said as he sat down beside her

"What do _you _want?"

"What's up?"

"I'm still mad at you"

"Why"

"Cos I am"

"Why are you mad?"

"Cos I am"

"Kate?"

"I just am"

"Fine, I'm sorry for what ever it is I did"

"That's ok, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"It's dark"

"Yes, it is"

"I like the dark"

"That's good to know"

They heard shouting from Claire

"I don't need any help, Charlie, I'm fine!" she said as she tried to stand up

"You don't look fine"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Jack?" Kate asked

"Yeah?"

"I don't think Claire's very nice when she's drunk"

"No I don't think she is, I should probably talk to her"

"Ok" said Kate and she started drawing pictures in the sand as Sawyer came to sit down beside her

"Whatcha drawin' freckles?"

"Pictures"

"Of what?"

"Claire"

"Doing what?"

"Shouting at Charlie" she said proudly

"Oh" he looked at the picture, it looked like a three years olds drawing

"I think I'd like to go home now" said Kate, thoughtfully

"Right, d'you need help standin' up?"

"Yes peas" she said and he held out a hand to pull her up

"NO JACK!" they heard Claire shout, "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP, AND I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" they watched as Claire stood up, wobbled about a bit and stalked off towards the beach

"Claire's mean when she's drunk" Kate whispered to Sawyer

"Yeah, I kinda got that, you know what else freckles?"

"No, what?" Kate said skipping

"You act like a kid when you're drunk"

"Do not!"

"But Sayid" Shannon whined, "I don't want to get up, I want to sleep here!"

"You have to get up Shannon" Sayid said patiently

"But I don't want to"

"You have to"

"No!"

"Yes, Shannon" he said, "How about I help you"

"Ok"

She got up and kissed him then he put his arm around her, and helped her walk.

Slowly, they all got up and got back to the beach.

**Tell me what you think, especially what you think I should do next, cos I have no idea!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy!**

_Slowly, they all got up and got back to the beach._

Slowly, Kate opened her eyes and was hit with a searing pain in her head

"Shit!"

She looked around, she was in her tent, but she had no idea how she had got there, she got up and went to the caves

------

Shannon sat up and looked around, groaning as she did so, she was in her tent, with Sayid sleeping next to her, her head was pounding, she decided to go to the caves

-------

Claire got up and went to Aaron's crib, she felt great, she decided to go to the caves to see how Jack was doing, and to apologise for shouting at him

------

"Jack!" Claire shouted, causing Shannon and Kate to wince

"Quieter!"

"how come you don't have a hangover? You drank loads too!" asked Shannon

"I don't get hangovers"

"Lucky bitch" said Kate

They were all kate and Shannon were looking for Jack to see if they could get something for their heads, Claire was looking for him to apologise.

They walked into the caves and saw Jack standing there

"Hey!"

"Shhh!" hissed Kate and Shannon

"hi Jack!"

"hey, how come your loud?"

"I don't get hangovers, but, unfortunately, I can remember everything that happened too. I'm sorry for shouting at you"

"that's ok" he said shrugging, "why are you two here?"

"headache" Kate said quietly

"its not a headache, it's a hangover"

"same thing shrugged Shannon

"do you have anything we could take?"

"not anything that would help"

"so, no, then?"

"pretty much"

They groaned

"fine" said Kate and her and Shannon started back to the beach

----------------------------

"What can I do you for?"

"do you have anything for a headache"

"well, freckles, I got stuff for headaches, but you ain't got a headache, you got a hangover"

"ugh! Spare me the lecture, Jack's already given me one" she said with a disgusted look on her face, "do you have anything or not?"

"sorry freckles, ain't got nothin'"

"well, can I sit down?"

"sure, have a seat" he said gesturing to a seat next to him.

**Sorry about the skate, I am going to put skate in the story, but it will end out a jate story!**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Sure, have a seat" he said gesturing to a seat next to him._

"Right, well, I have to go get the baby from Sun"

"That baby got a name yet?"

"No, not yet, bye"

"See ya!"

Kate walked away with a grin on her face

------

"Hey, Sun"

"Hi, Kate"

"I've just come to collect the baby"

"Ok, here she is" said Sun, "have you named her yet?"

"No, not yet, bye"

"Bye"

------

"Hey, Jack?" asked Hurley

"Yeah?"

"Dude, you know how the girls had a girls night out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think we should have a guys night out"

"Ok, sounds fun, who's coming?"

"Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid, and I've haven't asked Boone yet. Jin doesn't want to come"

"Why?"

"Dunno, dude, he just doesn't"

"Ok, well I'll come"

**I know this chapter is short, but I'm going to add another one later. Vote for a name for the baby! (Any name you want!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but it was because of the serious lack of people voting for the baby's name, I think I only got about 3 votes. So I'm not updating again until you guys vote for a name! That is you punishment!**

"_Ok, well I'll come"_

All the guys were sitting round the camp fire, waiting for Sawyer

"Where the bloody hell is he!" asked Charlie, "he was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!"  
"Cool it tattoo, I'm here!" Sawyer said, strolling up, a bag on his back

"Where have you been?"

"Gettin' these!" he said as he tipped his bag open and loads of little bottles of alcohol spilled out

"Why did it take you so long, I thought you had them all already?" asked Jack

"Because, doc" Sawyer said smiling, "someone stole some, and I had to get it back"

"Who stole it?" asked Jack

"Your girlfriend"

"Kate's not my girlfriend"

"then how'd' you know who I was talkin' 'bout?"

Jack didn't answer

"Exactly"

Charlie and Hurley high-fived him

"What we playing, Hurley?" asked Boone

"Dunno, dude"

"What about we play 'I never'"

"What's that?" asked Jack

"Play'd it with your girlfriend once"

"Kate's not my-" Jack started, but stopped himself, remembering their earlier conversation

"You're learnin' doc" Sawyer said, "you say 'I never' and finish the sentence, if it's somethin' you did, you drink, if its somethin' you never did, you don't drink"

"That makes absolutely no sense" said Jack, wanting to be the first to insult Sawyers game

"That's what she said" said Sawyer grinning, "but we ended up havin' a pretty good time." Jack frowned, "Learn by example. I never, wore pink"

Charlie, Sawyer and Boone drank

"But, you just said you never wore pink"

"That's how the game works, metro, you can do that" Sawyer said, "Jacko's turn"

"I never kissed a man"

Boone and Charlie drank

"Dudes, that is wrong"

Jack shuddered

"I never did drugs" Said Sayid

Sawyer, Jack, Boone, Hurley and Charlie all drank

"Pray do tell. You first Jack"

"Took weed, I was in Med school at a party, they were passing it around so I tried some, it wasn't bad. But it's not really my thing"

"I took it at a party in High school, didn't like it much" said Boone

"My friend dared me to try it once, it wasn't much fun" Said Hurley

"I was a heroin addict" Charlie said with a sigh, "For about two years, that's what I was doing when the plane crashed, I was taking heroin in the bathroom. I couldn't even go for a plane ride without it. But I'm clean now"

"Well, I took it a few times, when I was feelin' bad, it felt good, but then it wore off, and I felt even worse. Weren't that fun"

"I never, ohhh, I got a good one dudes! I never slept with Kate!" Hurley said, looking pleased with himself

Both Jack and Sawyer drank, Jack frowned, but Sawyer just smirked

"Dude, did you know that?" Hurley asked Sawyer incredulously

"Yeah"

"How?"

"Freckles told me, sort of"

"Dude, no offense, but you know way to much about Jack and Kate"

"When did you sleep with her?" Charlie asked Sawyer

"A long time ago"

"Like how long?"

"I dunno, um, 'bout a month ago?"

"Jack?" asked Charlie

"What?" Jack snapped, angry that Sawyer had slept with Kate first

"When did you sleep with Kate?"

"About a week ago"

"She lied!" said Hurley

"What?"

"She said she never slept with you!"

"That's cos it was supposed to be a secret"

"Oh, how come you're not shocked?" Charlie asked Sayid incredulously

"I already knew this"

"How?"

"I am a human lie detector, Kate was saying to me that she didn't sleep with Jack, she was mad because he kept telling people to ask her, and that Sawyer had started the rumor" Sawyer grinned, "I could tell that she was lying"

"Ok, enough!" Jack said, still angry

"You got a bit of jealousy there doc, cos I got to your woman first?"

"Kate's not my woman, and I'm not jealous" Jack said, even though it was very clear that he was jealous

"Sure your not"

"I never slept with anyone on the island" Charlie said, interrupting

Jack, Sawyer, Sayid and Boone all drank

"Who did you sleep with metro?" Sawyer asked Boone

Boone looked at the ground and said quietly, "before the crash, I slept with Shannon"

Everyone shuddered

"Dude! She's your sister!"

"Step-sister"

"Still, dude"

The guys spent the rest of the night drinking and telling stories about their past.

**Don't forget to review and vote for a name for the baby, if you don't vote, I'm not posting anymore chapters!**


End file.
